


A Safe Haven in Your Heart called Love

by MrsKaylaCassin01



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Riverdale (TV 2017), Star Trek, Supernatural, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Archie Andrews, Alpha Benny Weir, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Ethan Morgan, Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha Jughead Jones, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Spock, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Child Abuse, Claiming Bites, Cuddling, Demon James T. Kirk, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega (Your Name) Shannon Rose Kirk, Omega Nyota Uhura, Omega Sarah, Overprotective Archie Andrews, Overprotective Benny Weir, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Overprotective Ethan Morgan, Overprotective Friends for the Reader, Overprotective Jughead Jones, Overprotective Loki, Overprotective Nyota Uhura, Overprotective Sam Winchester, Overprotective Spock, Possessive Archie Andrews, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Benny Weir, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Ethan Morgan, Possessive James T. Kirk, Possessive Jughead Jones, Possessive Loki, Possessive Sam Winchester, Possessive Sex, Possessive Spock, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Running Away, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Soothing Comfort, breast kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKaylaCassin01/pseuds/MrsKaylaCassin01
Summary: This story is based off the songs called "It Kills Me" by Melanie Fiona, "Love" and "I Remember" by Keyshia Cole, and "Rescue Me" by AshantiWarning: This movie of a story is rated R, and it's only appropriate for teens and adults, not appropriate for children to read.Summary: Your dad James T. Kirk, and his best friends Spock and Uhura had retired, until 5 months later, he had been possessed by a demon, and he has become very controlling and abusive towards you as he gets drunk every night, now you turn to your uncles Sam, Dean, and Spock, as Uhura and your boyfriend Ethan steps in along with his friends.Will you ever be able to leave your home to go to the safe haven with Ethan?If you like this movie, please inbox me and leave kudos, if not, don't freaking hesitate at all.Enjoy!





	A Safe Haven in Your Heart called Love

**[Scene 1]**

  _Five months later_

 **(You narrate in your head as you watch Spock and Uhura slow dancing to the song 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston as you're sitting down)** It's _Martin Luther King Day, and Aunt Uhura and Uncle Spock is officially married in Dubai...everything was going smooth until my dad got possessed by a demon, he's getting all crazy and controlling,_ **(** **You look down sadly)** _could this possibly get any worse?_

 **(James come to sit down next to you with a creepy look of lust in his eyes as he puts his hand on your thigh, you cringe in disgust, he asks)** "You're having any fun babe?" James asks you as he moves his hand to your covered kitty.

 **(You absentmindedly moved his hand and said happily with a bright smile just to remain calm)** "Yes Daddy absolutely, I think I should go and grab some pop" you said as you get up and go to the cooler.

 **(You feel the bile rising up in your throat and you grab a orange soda to calm down, as you finished your drink, you go to the girl's bathroom, then all of the sudden, James follows you as well, he grabs you by the arm and pulls you to him)** "How fucking dare you blew me off like that?! After all the things I did for you for your 16 years as your father, you ungrateful, slutty whore! You know, your mother was a hot piece of ass before I killed her, she was so sweet and naive, but other than that, your pussy is way better than your mother's, so that means you belong to me now, you're mine now and forever princess" James said to you as he unzips your purple wedding dress and then rips off your bra and lace panties.

 **(You try to push away your dad's hands and escape him, but his demon strength is too powerful and difficult to resist, James licks your lips as his fingers touch your wet clit due to slick of your heat that smells like moonlight orchid with green apples, then tears starts pouring down your face as you lay on the bathroom tile floor to take this despicable torture, then James leans down where your leaking nipples are, and sucks one of your nipples, starts to moan as he savors your milk that has sugar mixed with vanilla and honey that has the ability to nurse people to feel better when they're sick, James pulls down his pants and boxers in one move, that's when you get up and tried to run but he grabbed you and threw you back down on the floor and it created a dent and a crack where you layed on, then James slaps you around a little, without a warning, he shoves his massive cock to your pussy, you cry out hard and kept squirming and crying as you repeating and telling your father to 'stop' and 'let me go please', James shakes his head 'no' and his eyes turn pitch black as a void as his thrusts becomes harder and faster)** "Oh fuck, yes oh, mine mine mine mine **(James bites your nipple hard as he's close to coming into your tight pussy)** oh baby I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming, ahhhhh" James shouted as he cums hard in your pussy, then goes to your pussy and licks off your heat scent and his cum.

 **(James pulls up his boxers and his pants up, you just sit up against the wall crying as you wrap your arms around your legs and shaking uncontrollably, you keep hiccuping and crying at the same time, James grabs your face harshly as he growls dangerously)** "That was so fucking amazing, let me tell you this, if you tell your aunt, your uncles, or friends about this, in your life, I promise you, it'll be all hell in a high basket for you, you'll always be mine and there's nothing you can do about it to change it, do you understand me?" James whispers as he narrows his demonic eyes.

 **(You nod yes, then James kisses you in the lips and whispers)** "Good girl, that's my good girl" James smiled as he walks out the girl's bathroom.

 **(You go to the bathroom stall and leans against the wall as you cry harder than before like you have been beaten with chains, wishing that your boyfriend Ethan would comfort you)** "I wish...that my Ethan would be with me to hold me and take me away from my father" you said through your choked sobs

**[End of Scene 1]**

 


End file.
